thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tell it to the Frogs (Endurance)
Synopsis Lori and Shane are shocked to see the return of someone they thought was dead. Tensions rise around camp as a man named Jim begins digging graves. Plot Shane walks to Rick and hugs him, saying he didn't know he was still alive. Rick says it's fine. "I'm glad you protected them." Shane shows him around and introduces him to everyone. He meets Andrea's sister, Amy. He also meets Allen's family, his wife Donna and their kids, Ben and Sophia. He meets Dale, owner of the RV, Carol and Ed, a couple who lost their daughter, and Morales' daughter, Lizzie. He then notices Jim isn't around and Shane sees him in the field with a shovel, digging holes. Amy asks Jim what he's doing. Jim looks at her and says he's digging graves. Amy asks why. "No one's died." Jim shrugs and says not yet. Amy steps back and runs to Shane. "He says he's digging graves and that people are going to die." Rick and Shane look to the man. As night comes, Lori offers Rick to sleep in the tent with her and Carl. He accepts, Shane glaring as they go in. While Carl is asleep, Rick and Lori have sex. When Rick leaves the tent in the morning, he comes across Carol, who says she is washing her clothes. He thanks her. Ed asks why she's talking to him and she says she's just being nice. Shane calls Rick over and says the RV has a shower and he should use it. He says they're going hunting when he's done. Rick showers and meets Dale when he comes out. Dale warns him that Shane is pissed he's back. "Him and Lori were together while you were gone." Rick thanks him for looking out for him but says he can handle himself. "Shane's my best friend." Dale says he outta rethink that before leaving the RV. While Shane and Rick are hunting, they say some words about Lori, making Shane annoyed. While Rick isn't looking, Shane aims at him until he hears Andrea clear her throat. She looks at him with disbelief before yelling to Rick. "Lori wanted you. She has something for you." Rick thanks her and walks back to camp. When he's gone, Andrea asks what Shane's thinking before walking back as well. Lori, Carol, Amy, Jacqui and Donna are cleaning clothes at the stream and talk about things they miss, Ed smoking on a rock and the kids playing in the water. Amy misses coffee, Lori misses hot showers and Jacqui misses her vibrator. Carol makes sure Ed can't hear and whispers she does too. The women all laugh and Ed asks what's funny. Amy says they're just talking. Ed tells Carol it's time to go, attracting the attention of the kids. Jacqui says he has no right to tell her what to do. He tells her to shut her "whore mouth," all of them angered. Ed slaps Carol as Rick and Shane approach. Donna and Lori push Carol behind them to protect her. Ed pushes them, Lori falling and scraping her arm. Shane tackles Ed angrily and beats him up. Rick tells him to stop, Carol sobbing as she tries helping her husband. Lori and Donna take the kids. Shane apologizes to her. "Yeah, tell it to the frogs." She says angrily. Co-Starring *Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier *Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui *Juan Pereja as Morales *Maddie Lomax as Lizzie Morales Deaths *None Trivia *Ed is abusive to Carol. *Jim digging graves is foreshadowing the deaths of some of the group. Category:Endurance